nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Wiki
Featured article [[List of EarthBound characters|List of EarthBound characters]] The Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game EarthBound features a diverse cast of characters - both playable and non-playable. The four main heroes of the game, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo meet these various characters on their adventure to rid the world of the invading Giygas, as well as other baddies such as Porky, among many others. Most of the characters in the game have strange looks and stranger personalities, much like the original game in the series, Mother. '''More... :Previously featured: Animal Crossing • Super Mario Galaxy News For all the latest news regarding Nintendo, its games and its third parties, head over to the Kingdom Enquirer, where all of the latest information regarding everyone's favorite video game company will be posted. For news regarding the site, you can look below. Site news *Admin: I've encountered bad luck again - my computer's plug-in is broken so I'll have to get if fixed. This means that I probably won't be able to update the site much if at all until it's fixed, which could be all the way in January. Sorry about this everyone! *The category project mentioned below is finally finished! Thanks to all of those who helped out! Selected quotes "Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside… How very pathetic. Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drank deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure…but they lacked true power. The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield. He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don’t you think?" —Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess "In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree..." —Great Deku Tree from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time "Nobody's home. So scram! And don't come back! Mwa ha ha ha!" —Bowser from Super Mario 64 "Well...There I am...Conker the king, king of all the land! Who'd of thought that? "But how did it come ta this?", I hear ya say. "And who are those strange fellows that surround my throne?", I hear you also say. Well, it's a long story. Come closer, and I'll tell ya. It all started yesterday, and what a day that was. It was the kinda day that I call...A Bad Fur Day." —Conker from Conker's Bad Fur Day :[[Quotes|'More quotes...']] Featured Image Here we see the Triforce and it's three shards including the Triforce of Wisdom (representing Princess Zelda, the Triforce of Power (Ganondorf) and the Triforce of Courage (Link, the series' protagonist). The Triforce is the Zelda series emblem and has been featured in most, if not all, of the games in the series in one way or another. Languages English ·''' Español '''· Français ·''' Nederlands '''· Deutsch ·''' Request a wiki in another language Nintendo Wikia Awards 2008 Super Smash Bros. Brawl won in the poll to determine the best of the Wii by 75% of the votes. The next poll, which will decide which Nintendo DS game the users most appreciated, has started. Go here to vote for the awards, and be sure to visit regularly as new polls are posted! Navigation ;You may be interested in: *Nintendo - the company. *Wii - Nintendo's latest home console. *Nintendo DS - Latest handheld. *Nintendo Wifi Connection - Head online! *Mario - Nintendo's mascot. *Virtual Console - Download classic games. *WiiWare - Original games for the Wii. *''Wii Music'' - An interesting title that lets you play 60 instruments. *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - The newest Animal Crossing video game. *''The Conduit'' - An upcoming first person shooter. New Releases This month in history '''December de:es:fr:is:nl:pl:pt:sv:zh: __NOEDITSECTION__